


You're No Fun

by chyeloh (plerpson)



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Catboy!Kyungsoo, Catboy!Tao, Fluff, Implied Taoris, M/M, Mindless Fluff, did i mention catboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plerpson/pseuds/chyeloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is bored, Jongin isn't even offended, and Tao isn't any fun. In which Kyungsoo is missing the company of his friend, and Jongin finds ways to entertain him. </p>
<p>PG. Kaisoo, implied Taoris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori/gifts).



Jongin's not sure what to think when Kyungsoo comes waddling into the room, sniffling and glassy-eyed, wringing his tail. He watches, one eyebrow raised, as the other shuffles right on past him and flops over on  _his_  bed, making wet snuffling noises into the sheets. After a moment of indecision, Jongin walks over and sits down on the edge of the mattress. 

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly, resting a warm palm on Kyungsoo's back; he feels the catboy melt instantly into the touch, like always. 

"Taozi bit me and said he didn't want to play," Kyungsoo mewls pitifully, curling in on himself. Jongin's eyes flick up and down the feline figure, settling at last on the pinkish teethmark on one furry ear. It's not bleeding, more of an irritated nip than a  _bite_ , so obviously Kyungsoo is more upset about the former offense than the latter.

Jongin sighs. Being the only two catboys in EXO, Tao and Kyungsoo are close. They get their kicks out of coughing hairballs on the members' pillows, sneaking into the catnip that Suho supposedly has  _hidden_  somewhere, and just generally cavorting around, causing mayhem, and using their unusual... _cattiness_  as an excuse.

So they're close, and the nature of catboys makes them unnaturally affectionate and sensitive anyway, and now Zitao doesn't  _want_  to play, and Kyungsoo looks like he's about to start bawling into Jongin's sheets.

"Hey, hey," Jongin curls himself over Kyungsoo's back, trying not to coo at the the adorableness when the other hides his face in the bed, lip wobbling, "don't be sad. I'll play with you. I'm not busy."

It's a lie, but Jongin is  _never_  busy when it comes to Kyungsoo. The latter pouts.

"You're not as fun as Taozi," he mumbles petulantly, and Jongin's not even offended because he totally  _has this._  

"Oh yeah?" It's a challenge, and Kyungsoo turns a little, his one visible eye narrowed in suspicion. 

Jongin looks up at the ceiling, internally cackling, and heaves a theatrical sigh. "I guess you're right. There's nothing at all I could do that could possibly entertain you. What a loser I am. I'm just so... _boring_!" Jongin pounces, and all of a sudden Kyungsoo is shrieking, screaming with laughter and wriggling violently as Jongin tickles him mercilessly, fingers digging into sensitive sides.

"Jo--Jongin!  _Ahahahah_! St-st- _ahahahahahaha_ \--st-stop!  _Eeheeheeheeheeahahahaha_!"

Kyungsoo's crying in laughter, squirming and writhing and trying to scoot away from the attack until Jongin finally takes mercy on him, and the catboy falls back, limp, on the mattress, a flush high on his cheeks as he pants. 

"I'm not any fun, huh?" Jongin smirks, and Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose in distaste, though there's a definite spark of mischief in his eyes. "Nope," he giggle, before he's out the door, shrieking, as Jongin chases after that flicking black tail, fingers wiggling threateningly.

\--

(Later, a very weary, ruffled-looking Yifan will stick his head through the door, and smile tiredly at the two of them.

"Kyungsoo," he'll rumble, and from the floor Kyungsoo will hum in acknowledgement, eyes not leaving the feather toy Jongin's dangling in front of his face as he paws at it, claws meeting mostly air. 

Kris will huff in understanding amusement, and say, "Tao says he's sorry for biting you. He's just having some..." His eyes will wander over to Jongin, who will meet his gaze questioningly, "... _issues_. He'll be back to normal soon." 

Kyungsoo's attention will finally focus on Kris, and he'll cock his head and ask, "What kind of issues?" And Kris will make a choking sound, and Jongin will blush madly, and Kris will mumble something to Jongin about being ready, and Jongin will flush even darker.)

(Kyungsoo won't figure it out until a few days later, when a very particular  _need_  settles low in his belly. Good thing Jongin knows how to keep him entertained.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am unapologetic in my love for catboys.


End file.
